


War...War Never Changes

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gift for a dear friend, Mind Manipulation, aka the once canoned books!!, animal abuse/ murder, eu book are used, former first order solider, mind wiping, new identity, some info on hux's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: War is ugly no what anyone says. It can draw out monsters into its ranks and create new monsters in the process. You understood this and fought like one in order to survive. That was how you were trained yet it is that mindset that leads you to this moment: Go back to those with unrealistic mindsets of war or stay with your fellow monsters?





	1. A Husband, A Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



The silence of space mix with the hum of the flagship Star Destroyer is suppose to let one relax and able to fall asleep fairly quickly. Instead, this leaves you to your thoughts for long hours contently replying you dreams in your head. A battle on a Republic cruiser over an ice world-- Hoth perhaps? Anytime you try to focus on the dream in depth you end up getting a headache. So you had to think of something else like how your husband wasn’t in your shared bed again. You look over to your right knowing that your husband will not be beside you even at this late hour of the night. Sitting up on the bed letting the military grade sheet fall from your chest to your lap revealing part of your nightgown. “Hux.” You call out looking over into the other room where the blue hue of a holo-computer could be seen. Once again he is pulling an all-nighter as per usual. You decide to get up from the cot and check up on your husband. For as long as you could remember Armitage Hux has a habit of overworking himself even foregoing a day of sleep and hours of eating. It is your job both as his  _ wife  _ and Lieutenant General to keep him functioning even if it may mean dragging him to bed.

“Hux.” He doesn't avert his gaze from the holo-screen but does give an inquisitive “hm” as a reply. “Love, it is past lights out,” You stood in front of his desk, “Come to bed.” You tried to convince him. 

“This requires my attention.” His fingers dance away on the screen, “I will be there shortly.” 

You roll your eyes, “Come to bed  _ now.”  _ You crossed your arms. Your  _ husband  _ looks over at you. He humored you by closing the holo-screen but nothing more. “Does my wife require my attention?” He had an amused look on this face. Of course, he thought you had some other motive to take him away from work. You let out a sigh shaking your head. Your arms fell down back to your side, “Don’t I always, love.” 

.

.

.

.

Hux showed no mercy on the battlefield as he did in the bedroom. Keeping your back pressed his chest, a hand on your throat as a form of breathplay, his other hand on your waist. You choked out moans when his hand on your throat squeezed too hard.  _ “Beloved,”  _ He whispered into your ear as he took you from behind. Nightgown tossed away on the floor, his shirt along with it. Only his pants remain on only for the moment. “ _ You take me so well.”  _ You both loved and hated how he spoke about your body. Loved how he can worship it, how it keeps him surprised. Hated how he can degrade it, how he can summon its carnal desires in seconds. 

**_Damn this man._ **

Your hands grip the sheets for dear life. You wish he could grow tired and sleep like a normal person! But, no he was like a loth cat on coffee. Always ready to work in a snap of a finger and never stop.

“Armitage!” You moan his name too loudly then you would ever admit. You can feel the smirk on his. “I-I,” Begging usually gets him to cum faster or fighting him. “I swear to the Maker!” He let go of your throat and your head fell against the pillow. Your orgasm rush through you almost painfully. Hux groaned against your back as he cum inside of you. Your body the cause of his release. You went limp on under him and great that he pulled out allowing you to roll over on your back. 

“Satisfied?” Your annoyingly beloved husband asked. 

“For the time being, yes.” You hummed. His face landed on your chest. He liked sleeping there. A sense of warmth he got from sleeping there. He loved also how your smelt like a mixture of him and yourself too. Soothing. You petted his head brushing back the strains of red hair in place. “You concern for my well being is far more satisfying.” He spoke against your skin. You can feel him drift to sleep because his body is becoming heavy. You look down at him then up at the metal ceiling mouthing the words “I love you” before succumbing to slumber. 

“ _ I suggest you withdraw your forces, General Hux.”  _

_ “And I suggest you leave this star system, General (Y/N).” _

You woke up gasping for air pulling yourself forward from the bed. Hux was still sleeping but now laying on his side. You looked around trying to settle yourself down. Most of the time it works, sometimes you have to hold on to Hux for support (though he hates it). You glanced over to the datapad on the floor that you leave on the floor in case of an emergency, there was still about two hours left until Hux and yourself are to wake up for the morning shift. You decided it would be best to get ahead start though. 

* * *

You do not enjoy being the one to speak to Commander Ren but Lieutenant Mitaka had suffered neck damaged and you offered to be the new “messenger of dread”.  That is the title given to those that had to deliver news to the Commander. You held no fear for the man since you had no respect for him. He is simply an overgrown child with a lightsaber and the Force. Ugh, the Force such a useless tool in his hands. Walking the halls to his training room with those thoughts is a bad idea but  _ no fear _ remember. The doors opened up for you to enter in on the... Is dark Jedi even the right term for this man? You roll your eyes. The Commander stood looking out the window seemly spaced out. “Commander?” You stood only a foot away to ensure that you are not invading his personal space. “We have entered the Hoth system but there is no trace of any Resistance ships had entered the past hour.” You began to give your report but suddenly you felt your mouth being forced closed. Ren turned around facing you studying your unresistant form. You know it is best not to resist against the Force, you had spent some time to read up on Force users. Especially those like Commander Ren.

“You are well trained,” His black-gloved cover hand rose up now touching the side of your face, “Mixed training is a rarity.” You felt a headache coming on and knew what he is doing. You hate when he decided to just read into your mind like some book. All you could do now is force yourself to be open to his probing, not like it make it any easier on your part.  



	2. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly you are gathering what was taken from you but it feels more like a time loop.

The sound of the humming of the engine of the Star Destroyer should lull you to sleep but the most it does is annoy you. It feels and sounds empty like space if space could have sound; hollow and empty. Oddly those things remind you of Hoth when you-- Another headache causes you to turn in the slightly uncomfortable bed you share with your husband. Your husband who has decided not to use. Normally you would have to coax him into sleeping like a _good wife_ but you are in no mood to deal with his snarky remarks or having sex to the point of exhaustion. So you lay in bed until you fall asleep which took a few minutes. Something Hux must have realized you did not wish to play his little _cat and mouse_ game tonight because after an hour he had to rely on his body’s needs. Pity, he rather enjoyed having you bend over for him, literally. The General gave in the moment his eyes started to blur after a while, his body shifting into the bed resting behind you. He pulled you close to him like a loth cat seeking heat, funny how he is similar to a feminine creature. You smirk to yourself knowing you won this round. For the rest of the night, he stayed beside you sleeping easily while you slept with a restless mind.

.

.

.

 _“How funny to see how you haven’t changed from that scared boy--” A swift backhand across stopped you mid-sentence yet caused you to laugh. “Hm, try a little harder.” It isn’t like you enjoyed pain rather you just like being an annoyance to your captor. Hux sighed turning his back to you while a trooper prepared to hit you again. You are a wreck by point the First Order stole you from the Republic ship. Dishonorable discharge for allowing a city be destroyed in order to unleash an attack on a First Order stronghold without them knowing. In war, hard choices must be made and ordered, choices that can lead men to the slaughter or save lives. You fought on the Resistance's side using First Order methods. The next hit landed in your stomach causing you to spit blood out and gasp for air. You betrayed your blood to join a cause that could not handle a real battle._ **_A real war._ ** _“The Resistance has abandoned you,” Hux speaking finally as he pulled out a small holopad. With one eye not shut closed from becoming swollen you can see your profile picture on the screen. “You were one of the few Generals in this ‘resistance’ that actually put up a worthy fight.” His head turns slightly to glance at you from over his shoulder, “Using our own tactics against us.” Those are last words you hear before passing out._

“Try adding more of the truth serum. I want her broken.” You stand your hands folded behind your back watching an integration going on. “The last thing we need is to bother Lord Ren from his mediation.” Rather you just do not want to be around the dark Jedi. For the past three days, he seems to make his business to rip his way into your mind, looking for what you don’t know. You know there is a reason for this but one you can not, rather dare not, ask to know why. You shake your head watching the prisoner still refuse to surrender the location of a rebel base in the Taris star system. This has become more bothersome than it is worth. “Get out. I will rip the information from her myself.” The officer replied with a ‘Yes, ma'am’ Before leaving the room. You enter after five minutes letting the prisoner think she had a chance to escape. “ _Hm, you are a stubborn one.”_  Your gloved hand touching her cheek. A twi'lek, a pretty purple one with various markings, stares up at you with hatred in her eyes. “The Resistance--”

Your eyes roll, “ _Will not be intimated_ . Yes, yes, you do enjoy saying that.” Your hand touches her cheek then pats it. “You are quite the soldier. One worthy of your rank but,” She can’t move away from your touch but tries to bite you causing you to laugh to yourself. “I need something from you.” The resistance soldier struggles against the restraints when you pick up a syringe from the metal desk in the room. _(Name) (L/N)-Hux_ , that is what it reads on your profile, you are a First Order First Lieutenant General. You do what must be done; you only answer to General Hux and or Commander Ren if necessary. The syringe you pick up holds a glowing fluid, an eerie green hue. “I always found the Jedi a fascinating subject. Their discipline is something to behold along with their knowledge.” Slowly your insert the syringe into the twi’lek forearm course making sure you found her vein. “Any drug put into their system they can use the ‘Force’ to repel the effects. Drugs like _OV600, Questioner-9, Xebonica, Mangoriza,”_ Each name you say is followed by a scream. “Though those were used during the Galactic War. My personal favorite is Xebonica because each time a person lied it burns them from the inside out. Good stuff to use in a pinch.” Your tone is mocking as the twi’lek stops screaming. You pull the syringe out and place it back on the desk. “What I gave you is special for it only used on Jedi.” You look up at the one-way mirror in the room and raise a hand. “Due to Jedi being trained to withstand torture the Sith created something to combat it.” You made a fist with your raised hand causing a shock of electricity to be shot through the rebel scum.

 

_“Rebel scum,” A troop states with his blaster raised pointing at your head. You are grinning while blood runs down your arm, your blood mixing with someone else's blood on your fist. You duck when the troop shot his blaster followed up by stabbing you sharp piece of metal under his helmet into his neck. “Yes.”_

 

You grin sadistically when the twi’lek starts crying out nonsense. You open your palm signaling the officer at the controls to stop. “Tell me where they are hiding.” You lightly touch her skin being gentle as if you cared not to hurt her… anymore. Blue eyes start at the floor while her body shook slightly from the pain.

* * *

 

“Impressive work, First Lieutenant.” Hux’s praise means nothing to you, you are married to the man after all and this is just a formality. “Using an old Sith base as a base of operations into this sector? Clever.” He is looking up at the holo project of the base schematics. Most of it was sealed off when Taris was bombarded by the Sith Lord Malak. It is nearly a surprise that the Resistance was able to find and repair such a structure.

 

_“Get creative people! This may be our only way to have a foothold here!” You shouted out on the top level of the base. Hoth still has some use even if they have rip it from the damn snow!_

 

“Lieutenant?” Your husband’s voice only worsens your headache that has your making a face of discomfort and pinching the bridge of your nose. You use your other hand to show that you are fine. “I’m alright, sir. Just a headache.”

“Do you require medical attention?” The monotone vibrated voice of Commander Ren causes more discomfort or maybe it is just him in general. You look at him trying to hide your disgust. “No, I do not, my lord.” He steps closer to the table as if he just phase through and touch you. He is reading you and you hate it. The tilt of his head like a curious animal tells it all. You could tell the slip of his power try to enter your mind but you block him, _**aggressively**_. “Your intrusion into my mind could be the cause of this, Lord Ren. Any more possible damage and I will be of no use to the General.” Oh, the look Hux gave to the Commander was worth the risk of dealing with this wannabe Sith child.

“You are dismissed, First Lieutenant. Hux. Return to your quarters for the day.”

“ _Yes, sir_.” You do not deliver the Commander a look of cockiness or a mocking glare at him. You maybe Hux’s wife but you are not that bold enough to do that. You respectfully left the two men to return to the comfort if the shared quarters with your husband.

Once you are gone the holo project is turned off and the General places his hands on the console and leans on it slightly. Kylo Ren had watched you leave and mask is still pointed at the doorway. “She is remembering.” Is the words that break the silence. “I have done all I could without damaging her.” Hux raises an eyebrow at the Commander’s words. “Are you admitting failure, Ren?”

“No, this was not a failure.”

“Then remembering her past piece by piece is in no shape a failure?” Kylo now turns his masked face to look at the General.

* * *

 

You do not trust anyone especially not your  **_husband_ ** . There was once a Sith tale about two Siths in love, a Lord and an Apprentice. They loved each other dearly but that did not stop the Apprentice from killing their master, the rule of two must be followed. In the Empire there was a similar mindset to grow higher in rank. Naturally, it was thought you were going to kill Hux but he is far too close to the Supreme Leader, so you married him. Politically it added to your standing but naturally, it hurt your pride. Though with that being said you do love Hux. Power and pleasure do mix quite well especially during sex, and one knows the power sex could hold over a person. A power both Hux and yourself tried to use over one another. You laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling making sure not to stare at the lights, then you turned over onto your side looking at the doorway.

 

_ Now you just have to wait.  _

 

 _General_ Hux’s footsteps are nearly silent against the glossy black floor. He keeps his eyes forward but his mind is elsewhere. After the private meeting with Ren about you it was concluded that Supreme Leader Snoke will have to get involved much to Ren’s displeasure. The Force user’s sloppy work of mind wiping you failed; your will is far stronger than he had estimated. Ah, how that brought a coy smirk on the redhead’s face. His wife is no one to blink an eye at even before you became his wife Hux knew you were a force to be reckoned with. As a cadet you were… more than ruthless. You studied war, you breathed it, you became a part of it. Thrawn’s method of studying his opponents was something you used both in and out the battlefield. He came remember how as a cadet you wanted him close by at all times. As you progress so did he. Hux was both your enemy and your friend.

Course the latter ended when you decided to betray the Order.

 

_ “I have no real future here, Armie. Aw, don't look at you know how weak it makes me.” Your tone is so mocking it sickens him further. You still think this is some game! “Honestly, I just want to see how the Republic lives. Warless, on its victory high. Maybe I’ll even join their army.” His blaster isn't working no matter how many times he presses down on the trigger. “I always wondered how a group of nobodies won a war they shouldn't have been able to win. Hmm, I think I might check out Coruscant first!”  _

 

_ “Traitor!” _

 

_ “How am I traitor if I never believed in the cause, hm?”  _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out more as an info and an "i really love kotor" chapter. Also Taris a real planet from Kotor 1
> 
> HAD TO ADD A PART CUZ IT DID NOT COPY INTO THE CHAPTER agh


	3. Maybe, You'll Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past you had power over him, maybe you always had power over him

There are few planets that can consider themselves “neutral worlds”, those that are true anyway. The world's known arms dealer wanted to meet in one of these worlds. That is how the government of said world and dealer make their credits. Though rarely does an arms dealer want to speak to the Resistance; it is known that the Resistance is not “well funded”. Unlike the First Order who thrives on old credits and cruel work labor. That is why you are here on this planet, at the docking bay acting completely formal with government officials. Just smiling and playing along in the game. “Your room will be on the neutral grounds, General. Please note there will be First Order officers there as well,” Honestly that set up to you is asking for trouble which they don't mind. Corrupt government officials thrive on ‘'accidents’. “Please mind your manners and weapons during your stay.” How was this planet not destroyed yet is beyond you.

The rooms are by far most expensive thing you ever slept that and certainly something the Resistance couldn't scrap the credits for. Each inch a reminder that you are truly on the Underdog side. You stare out the overly large window watching the sunset until a First Order shuttle caught your eyes. Eyes following it as it landed on a docking pad not far from the building you are in. Your head moving slightly closer to the windshield and eyes narrowing. The Command Shuttle you’ve seen on holo’s send to you to update intel on the First Order. Ah, so this deal must be really important to involve the most important First Order officers. You slyly smirk to yourself knowing you will get to see an old friend, rather an old enemy. Armitage Hux. Well, now General Hux. 

He must different now, taller that is for sure. You can only guess his father must have done a real number on him. Pitty, you had to leave him with such a monster.

* * *

 

The dinner is a way to introduce everyone to each other without a bloodbath. Thoridan, the host has those who represent the Resistance sit on the right side of the table. You sit to his right next to him. The left side has the First Order where General Hux sits right in front of you. Dinner has a tense air around it with you staring at Hux with no expression what so ever. And he the same thing though you catch the snarl his lips make at times.

“Tell me Ms.(L/N),” Ranks mean nothing to the host. “How are you enjoying your stay?” The host is acting as if there is no one here ready to cut each other's throats out. Your eyes move focus from Hux to Thoridan. A human who wears too much makeup that doesn't really compliment him and bright clothing. “It is a sight to behold. It makes me curious as to why you extended an invitation to the Resistance?” Your voice you know has a hint of flirtatiousness. A game you played well, Hux knows it. “Oh, my dear I just wanted to see all my  _ options _ .” He pats your gloved hand on the table.

“If you want going bankrupt to be an option,” Hux states drawing the host’s attention away from you. Your eyes narrow when the host begins giving Hux his attention. Both of you are like rancor fighting for a scrap a meat.

“A little work never killed anyone but a man that comes from old credits would never understand that.” The war of words beings and amuses the host.

“Ah, so the First Order should go so low as to drop to their knees like you, Resistance Scum.” His hisses the insult but you are coy and rub your foot against his leg from under the table. Let him believe that lie. 

“My, my how that would quite a sight indeed. The all-so-powerful General Hux on his knees. Something I’m sure your mother was used to.”

The way his glared with his hand making a fist is rather cute, a reminder that his mother is still a sore topic. You did not want to bring up the poor woman but she is dead and can not feel an insult. “Oh, right my apologies I mean you rather be on the receiving end of having a whore on their knees for you especially a kitchen woman. You Huxes and your kinks.” You merely look away as if uninterested when Hux starts ranting in that voice that demands respect. You absolutely love that voice. 

 

A reward for winning the game.

 

He can't believe after all these years you can still get under his skin. You still are the girl he allied within the Academy; the one who always was above him in rank. If only you had stayed on his side maybe he would have married you. Though more than likely yourself and him would have tried to kill each other. An opponent worthy of his skill.

The circumstances that lead to this reunion is bothersome and unwelcomed. At least this reunion isn't involving a Knight of Ren and a battle over Hoth. You have proven yourself to be quite the General. His eyes wander the halls studying the overly done painting on the walls, he only does this because he knows someone or thing is following him. He keeps his pace but now on edge more than usual. He only turns to with a throwing knife in hand ready to kill but sees no one. Until a shock is shot through his body and he is down on the ground. The General knows damn well who hit him before he passes out.

 

You are a sadist maybe even a considered a bit of p sychopath but who isn’t when your background is being a child of the Empire. You don’t mind the background, ‘You can take the girl away from the Empire but not the Empire from the girl”, that remark was told to you by a Resistance Admiral who strongly dislikes you. The statement is true, you fall back on your training and the info you learned from the Academy. You won battles with your ruthlessness, you are no hero like the Rebellion/Resistance members. Dragging the General from the ground to your room and using military grade cuffs to keep him in place then using the bedsheets to keep his legs down and open. You want to completely vulnerable to you like he left you all those years ago. Though this moment is not fuel but revenge you just like to make him think it is. A groan came from man followed by a small creaking sound from when he pulled at the cuffs. 

_ “Be careful I remember how fragile you are, Huxy.”   _

Your voice draws him away from glaring at the cuffs to your form standing in front of the bed. If he had not known any better it sounded like you care.

“Vornskrs.” He said.

“Saber Cat.” You replied.

The names are what you called each in your shared youth, both are a form of an insult and form of a compliment. You give a small smile but he refuses to give you a gentle look. “You look like your father.” No reply from him. "You dress like an Imperial officer with a Resistance twist, you seemed to not change. You can’t destroy that part of you, in fact, you use it against your own kind." He begins and you just roll your eyes. There he goes acting like he knows you. “Do you know why I use a book instead of a holopad?” He finally said that cause you frown turning your head slightly away.

_ “Hm, cause it smells nice?”  _ Is what you answered those years ago. 

“Because if at any time it can be used against me I can burn it away and no one has any way to trace it back to me.” He continued.

You face him again but with a blank expression while removing your jacket you toss it on a floor, “As thin as paper and just as useless.”

“Using my parentage against me? That’s laughable.” He isn’t laughing especially when you are crawling over the bed.

“No, but I rather liking seeing how you try to hide the anger that you feel when you hear those word.” You are smirking as you slide your hand up his chest. He is eyes follow your movement as if playing helpless to you. “Your daddy issues are cute to me.”

“You have a twisted sense of what is cute, (Name).” 

“Maybe, but I know you are far cute now,” Hux’s jacket is unzipped and opened up revealing an undershirt which you lift up to expose his chest. “Yes, very far.”

He only reacts when your hand touches his bare chest, arching away from you. “This isn't very Resistance.” He is not looking at your face but at you hand as if nervous about what else it will do.

“This is First Order like?”

Blueish like eyes glance up at you as he gives no reply. Your face moves closer to trace your nose down his jawline. “Your Order would do this to strike fear, to break a person but I’m doing this for fun.” You speak while the General under draws in a sharp breath of air. Your hand is in his pants rubbing and touching his cock. “And you know how dangerous a person can be when they do something for  _ fun _ .” You are toying with a fire you know can burn you. You want to be consumed by that flame. You take your hand out of pants to unbuckle and lower enough slick his semi-hard cock out. Hux is keeping his voice low and doing a damn good job keeping up his glare. Until you move down his body and take him into your mouth. The thrust upwards to have you take all of him is more than enough to tell you he is enjoying this.

“You left a life that could handed you the galaxy,” He is talking again. “But instead you left it to become some Resistance whore.” He can't hide the effect you are having on him. His cheeks are flush, breathing heavy, and he is pulling at the restraints.

“ **_How becoming of you_ ** .”

You pull your mouth away from him then lick your lips. “You know the more you talk the more I’m going to fuck you.” That is the plan along to overpower and take what you want from the General. No, he more than a General, he is the First Order.

The rustling of clothes has him on edge and refusing to look at you put on a show for him. He closes his eyes when feels you completely naked form on top of him. “You can picture someone else if you like, Armitage.” Tone tensing. “Maybe you can picture that Captain of yours. What is her name? Plasma?” The power is in your hand and Hux is the one under you in more ways than one. “How pathetic,” Hux chokes out when you rub your cunt against his cock. You are already wet from just hearing him talk. “Getting off that you think you can toy with me.”

“I can and I am.” You grab his chin making him look right at your face. “I am going to conquer you, General Hux. I’m going to take everything from you. Piece by piece.”

The Empire fed off war, war makes money just as much as it makes monsters. It scars children and adults equally. It destroys the innocent and leaves the corrupt. That is war and it will never change except maybe the enemies and the tools. The First Order is no better than its predecessor, the only difference is that the First Order had fairly more younger people. Maybe that is what draws you and Hux together so well. Both of you are two sides of one coin. Aside that embraces it past and other trying to run from it. Yet right now you doing more riding than running. “You're leaving marks.” Your nails are digging into Hux’s skin and the dragging down to leave scratch marks. “My conquest should be displayed,” You moan in delight. “I will do what I please--

“Like kiff you-- Ah!” You will ruin him and he will always remember this moment as the moment the Resistance overpowered him.

“You are nothing, less than nothing. You exist this moment solely for my pleasure.” You cling to him with uneven breaths and skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “ _My Armitage_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Rae's excuse to dom hux


	4. Power and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Power, control  
> I’m gonna make you fall  
> Power, control  
> I’m gonna make you fall  
> Women and men, we are the same  
> But love will always be game  
> We give and take a little more  
> Eternal game of tug and war"  
> \-- Power and Control by Marina and The Diamonds

_ “You’re actions lead to the death of billions of innocent lives!” _

 

You don't cry during sex.

 

_ “The few for the many.” _

 

You never did it before so why now?

 

_ “The many!? General, we are fighting for every living being in the galaxy! Your actions just minimized that number.” _

Your husband is above you is unsure what to do but you cling to him and catch his lips in an emotional kiss. You can't believe you are being weak for him! After what happened in that meeting you swore you were going to integrate him. Sexually, of course, to make things faster. But you can't even think straight, not due to him, but yourself. Your mind is racing with thoughts and it hurts! “Armitage!” You cry out his name over and over. He marks your neck along with groaning when he hears his name. “Wife.” You whimper. “Don't be cruel, Huxband.” He hates that stupid nickname, one of many nicknames you have given him, but you sound too desperate. Too lost. “(Name), my wife.” You scratch his back at the sound of your name on his tongue.

“Our vows.”

He nearly stops moving at your words. “W-what?”

“Repeat them!”

Hux knows something isn't right. You are not an emotional person, in fact, most the time you try to get an emotional response from  **_him_ ** . His thrusts are slow also lazy. “I, General Armitage Hux of the First Order,” You are not sentimental. You are like Sarlacc pit, slow and sadistically torturing people around you. He continues his lines while looking down at you while you try so hard to stop from crying. Stress can’t be the answer to this for you have  _ other _ ways to handle stress. Tonight is a treat of sorts for him to have you so vulnerable to him. You gasp when you feel the thrusts become fast hitting that spot inside of that makes you lose focus. “I love you.” You said after he finishes his vows.

Your marriage is not based on Love, it is based on power. You married him for political gain nothing more, the great sex is only a bonus. Hux, you aren't sure why he married you; maybe he likes your pretty face or many he needed a wife to make himself look good. He seems like the aesthetics type of person.

“Kiff.” He groans against where your shoulder and neck meet. You love when he starts losing his cool, that you are making him lose himself to you.

And just when you had him.

The sharp beep from you communicator starts going off. Hux and you both scowl at the sound.

“Finish up.” You demand but the communicator keeps going off.

“That is not an option.” Your husband sounding displeased as he pulled out of you and flops beside you. This completely killed the mood for the evening. You reach over the side of the bed and grabbing your communicator and pressing the button to answer.

“What is it?!” You don't hide the agitation in your voice.

“Ma'am, are you busy?”

“No, I was just having sex with my husband. Nothing important.”

Your said husband place his hand over his eyes and quietly groans at your statement. There is an uncomfortable cough released by the officer on the line. “Uh, my apologies ma'am but you wanted to be alerted when we reached Taris.”

“Understood, officer. Have Captain Phasma meet me in the docking bay.” With that, you ended the call and got up from the bed.

Hux turned over the bed so he was laying on his stomach, “Leaving just like that?” You know he is playing as if he is hurt and is only teasing you. You glance over your shoulder as you stood up once your legs felt like they would not wobble. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Turning your body and leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Kitten.” Oh, how the look on his face is priceless. You pull away to go to the refresher to wash the scent of sex off of you, once done and walking around the bedroom in only a standard towel to the closest you share with your husband. Hux watching you movements through half-shut eyes with his head resting on your pillow.

.

.

.

.

Captain Phasma is possibly the only woman on Hux’s ship you find almost a kinship with. Both of you being women of power and not willing to go on your knees just for a promotion. The Captain is also the only one you never felt you have to play the manipulation game with her, and Phasma never felt the need to try and use fear on you. A mutual respect that allowed you and her to become close as can be. You relied on the chrome woman to get her troops in line and get the job done, the job is the occupation of the planet Taris. Using the fact Finalizer could single-handedly level the surface of the planet it did not take long to get the local government, smugglers, to comply with the First Order. The quarantined you to send the First Order troopers down to the surface and begin a search for the Resistance scum.A ploy one that will have the Resistance scrambling like the bugs that they are. 

‘Agh’, you think to yourself realizing that your husband has been rubbing off on you too much. 

The Captain goes on the shuttle with her soldiers while you are using the Command Shuttle to travel to Taris surface. While making your way there you commutate with both Commander Ren and your husband on whether Taris is worth pointing and assigning a governor from the First Order to hold an interest in this sector. Course Ren feels that it is unnecessary to waste time on the planet.

“We are not the Empire, we are greater. We show power when we must, but we must show that with the power we offer protection. In order to spread our influence, we must show interest and given that this planet is like a low-grade Nar Shaddaa! This can help us look better in the eyes of our conquered. Right now we are seen as nothing as conquers and the Resistance is going to use that against us.” You will be damned if you let Ren run this show like it just a war to find Skywalker! Ren on the hologram looked ready to use his power to Force choke you but resisted by merely ending his connection leaving your husband and yourself to discuss what happens to the planet. “Do what you must.” With that, your husband ended the transmission.

On the Finalizer, Ren stood silently watching the void of space become littered with TIE fighters.

“Anything?” Came Hux’s voice from behind him. They planned to use a distraction to peer into your mind in some measure of hope to see how much you remember, and how much damage Ren and one of his knights caused.

“I am unable to read her from this far of a distance,” He hated admitting failure, especially to Hux. “Your wife is too well guarded.”

“Yet, you are able to Force choke one of my officers through a communications link.” Hux scoff at the darkside user. The said user turned his head to look at him, “You always will hold that against me?” A taunt.

“I hold everything against you,  _ Ren _ . More so when comes down to  **_my officers_ ** and  **_my soldiers_ ** . They do not belong to you.”

* * *

 

Taris after the time of the Old Republic and the Galactic Civil had an extreme decline in law and order.  The obscene amount of illegal activity picked up along with the wealthy putting down the poor and weak. Though the both Empire and First Order would use this against the people and oppress them more, you planned to use a different tactic to gain this planet.

But, first, some house cleaning. 

Phasma had already landed first and stood waiting for you to arrive. You came along with Lieutenant Mitaka, another trusted friend. Mitaka only can be trusted due to you knowing him since the Academy, never using death to progress. A sweet little officer that if you had not been married to Hux, Mitaka is ideal for a family life. Though you being his wife would not be good for him, you tell yourself. You are too bloodthirsty. “The Resistance has taken to hiding in the lower city like you said they would. Would you like me to signal the troopers to move in, ma’am?” Phasma informed you as she walked beside you to the government building of Taris. “Soon. Right now I need to speak with the officials of this planet,” Passing through the doors you stopped and turned to Phasma. “Captain, you and the Lieutenant wait here until I call you into the conference room.” Both of them confirming an understanding of your orders then you left off to meet with the officials. The officials being five apparently influential Scoundrels and the supposed ‘elected’ Senator. All men, most not human. If your husband was here likely he would have the look of disgust on his face. “Gentlemen,” You said as the stood from their sits when you entered the room. At least they have manners though they all eyeball you like a piece of meat.

Charming. 

“Lt. General Hux, I must admit the hologram did not do any justice,” Spoke the Senator, “You are far more beautiful in person. He has been sitting at the head of the table near the window. You smile in a way that could be perceived as flirty, one that you teasingly covered partly with your hand. “You are too kind, sir.” The sign of respect easily sparked his interest. “Pity such charm is unable to save you.” The room tensed up greatly. “The First Order knows about this ‘game’ you play with the Republic. One that will not be tolerated in the new era of Order.” One of the scoundrels made a move to grab at you which only got him shot but your slug shooter pistol. The weapon is considered primitive but you always loved your work to have a personal touch to it, plus these are the only weapons that can harm and kill a Jedi. Jedi cannot use their sabers to block bullets. The scoundrel fell on his knees screaming in pain watching his hand bleed on. Course this cause all the men in the room to pull out their blaster pointing it at you. The smile never left your face, “Understand this isn’t personal,”

The dark troopers are a gift from the Grand Marshal, a gift you never told your husband do this ambitions. The stealth fields are from you though. A neat feature you created for the dark troopers when they are doing operations like this. Six troopers slitting all the throats that stood between you and your plan. They let the bodies fall to the ground before stealing out again while you push the button on the commlink. “Captain, send Lt. Mitaka in and have your troopers move in. I want all high ranking Resistance scum alive.” Ending the transmission you moved over the bodies to stand in front of the window. “Tell the Grand Marshall that Taris is under First Order control.” You spoke out loud to the hidden dark troopers. The door opened revealing Mitaka, you saw from the reflection, and hand flew to his face to cover his nose from the scent of death in the room. “Mitaka,” You state, “You have been selected to become Governor of Taris. Congratulations.” 


	5. Psychic Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're seeing now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars,  
> I've been living on the edge so long, where the winds of Limbo roar.  
> And I'm young enough to look at,  
> And far old to see, all the stars are on the inside.  
> I'm not sure that's there's anything left to me" -Veteran of the Psychic Wars

The clean filtered air of the Finalizer has never been one you would gladly breathe in but after being on a planet like Taris. The ship air seems like fresh clean air. You return from your successful mission Taris with only twenty hours until you will have to speak with the Grand Marshall. This was cleared by him with orders not to inform General of the mission. The First Order did not trust as the Grand Marshall put it “Snoke’s cur”. Yet, the Grand Marshall trusted you. That is something you did not on understand until your higher up started funding you ‘'Jedi killing’ weapons. The First Order needed insurance in case either Snoke and or Kylo Ren along with his knights became unreliable. You walked to your shared quarters, step fairly silent, Millicent perking up from her sleeping position on the sofa. The only thing that brought color to the dark room. You scratch under her chin then left her to sleep again to go see your husband. Armitage laid on the bed with his back facing the doorway. You take a few steps until you are in front of the bed.

 

_You kissed him before you spoke, “Now, Armie, don't look so defeated,” The First Order General looking in no way defeated. “You should be honored that a Resistance scum like me rode you all night.” You bite down on his collarbone then sucked on it leaving an angry red mark. “You had no control over this, Armitage,” The way he shuttered had you grinning. “You were-- Are submissive to me.” Your slug blaster is shoved into his mouth causing him to groan, “And you love that.”_

 

You pull out that very weapon aiming it at your husband’s head. The room felt heavy as you stood there with your weapon drawn, you have the opportunity no one will ever have. You can kill your husband. You can be free from his control over you, from the First Order. You can do this for yourself; take his place in power.

 

_“For the Resistance.”_

 

You pointed the slug blaster away slipping it back into your holster then turning away. The sound of the refresher door opening and closing caused your husband to move from his position. The General is a light sleeper waking the moment you entered the quarters. He felt the blaster behind his head, and for a second as much as he wishes it was not true, he thought you might shoot him. Hux thought perhaps your memories returned while you were off-ship. He got up when he heard the water running in the shower. Getting up and getting his robe before heading to the refresher. Your husband found you stripped in the shower with your head down with your blaster in hand. The scene looked bad on your part as if you intended to…. Hux had to deal with that when Kylo first tried mind wiping you. “Husband.” You sound tired handing off your blaster him which he places on the sink. “Wife.” He touched your cheek caressing it with the back of his knuckles. You lean into his touch even turning your head to kiss his fingers.

“Plan to join me?”

“No, I just wanted to check on you.”

“Hm.”

His hand pulls away but he stays with you waiting until you are finished, handing you a towel to dry off with. You know this act does not come from the kindness of his heart. No, the moment you have the towel around your body, Hux mash his lips against yours. You are quick to take his face in your hands as you kiss back. Hux being needy after not being able to finish an hour before is no surprise, you are also in need of him as well. You expected him to take you in the refresher, but instead, he has no problem with picking you up as if this your shared wedding night. One can say, Hux or Armitage, in this case, can be soft. He can be gentle making love to you as if both of you are in love. The term ‘I love you’ is used to fill a void both of you have; a pit of darkness if one wanted to be poetic. The feeling of the cold air hitting your damp skin only to land on the room temperature sheets caused goosebumps all over your skin. Hux makes up for it but removing his robe and getting on top of you. “Hux.” Your bite the bottom of your lip as you groan feeling his covered cock rub against your exposed cunt. “Wait.” His command has you raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Then he flips you onto your stomach that you thought was a silent way of him saying ‘Submit to me’. You comply laying still even when you feel your hands positioned behind your back followed by cuffs. “Ah, so it's going to be like that.” You speak out and receive a harsh slap your ass causing you to rub against him.

“Turn around,” His command you follow. “Now charm me into taking you.” Your husband’s favorite form of submission is getting you to beg. You huff before smiling at him innocently, he pulls away and sits at the other end of your bed.

“General,” You purr out as your feet touches his thigh. “My General please come touch me.”

“Hm, I have work that could catch up on.” He looks outside the bedroom.

“No, please!” You beg dramatically and internally curse yourself for it. Opening up your legs to him followed up propping yourself up. “ _My Emperor.”_ Oh, that has his attention back to you. You give him a desperate look, “Touch me, I beg of you. I need you, my Emperor. Use me, anything, but please don't leave me.” You desperate act has him crawling towards you right after his boxers are stripped off.

“How do you what me, kitten?”

Your left leg raises up resting your calf on his shoulder. You curl it drawing him closer between your legs. “May I feel the month of the man who gave the order to the destroy the Republic?” Your words stroke his ego in some way. His head lowered between your legs kissing your inner thigh, touching everywhere but where you want. “Love, please.” This teasing game is fun when you do it to him or not having your hands cuffed behind your back. Hux only hums continue his game with your body; he does, however, rubs a knuckle against your lower lips. “So wet,” His voice has you biting your lower lip. “Tell me, does the Grand Marshall know how good,” His finger now slipping inside of you. “This feels.” There a seriousness to his tone has your eyes widening along with your mouth feeling dry. “Answer the question, Lieutenant General Hux.”

“In the bedroom, there are no ranks,” You hissed out, “And that Lieutenant General (L/N)-Hux.” You correct him not liking the mood change, especially with his finger inside of you wiggling around. It has you huffing hot air and choking out words. Hux eyes and face give you no hints on his feeling, that worries you. “I only want you.” Struggling to focus as a second finger is added. “I am only doing my job, sir!”

“You work for me. Me and the First Order.” Rarely is the man possessive but when he is it something you can deal with. His lips press against your throat with tongue slipping out to taste you. His travels down to collarbone where his markings begin. “My officer,” His whispers on your skin. You are squirming trying so hard to focus on his voice rather than his fingers but his voice is even turning you on. “My kitten,” The fingers are gone causing you to whine at the lost. That lost quickly replaced with for fulfillment. The way he slams his cock inside of you is relentless not giving you a chance to adjust. “My wife, the bearer of my legacy.” You are arching up towards him crying out in bliss. Hux grabs your throat starting to choke you, a sickening grin on his face. “I am your Emperor, you will obey me. Serve me both in my Order and in bed.” Normally being degraded by him is nothing special something you have gotten used to. But this is close to being scary and thrilling. His thrust is starting to have no rhythm along with your body on the edge of cumming. “Y-your,” Words and vision getting blurry. “Speak.” He orders with growl releasing your neck.

“Your wife and my husband.”

Odd how few words have you both cumming together, holding each other, kissing tenderly.

Hux nor you speak to each other through the whole night. In the morning he and you shower together as Hux performs his aftercare of your body that has his marks all over it. You only remain still until he is done allowing you to resume showering. Once done and you both started dressing you speak.

“How did you know?”

He stops just when he is about to zip his uniform jacket, “I intercepted a transmission.”  The sound of his zip going up follows. You are just about to put on your last boot when comes over and kisses your head. “I never thought you slept with him, (Name). I admit I do not like that he and you are working together, nothing more.”

“Bearer.”

“Excuse me?”

“You want a legacy, Armitage?” Never in your marriage has that been discussed which all that is happening why would it? You stand up getting away from your husband who looked unsure of what to say. Children, it only made sense if you wanted to give that.

* * *

Taking the turbo lift to the lower levels of the Finalizer is part of your normal day. Due to the lab, you were given deals with explosive and complex equipment it made sense to place you in that area. Only thing is that your peace before the chaos is interpreted by the Master of the Knights of Ren. He decides to corner you in the lift. His body mass hovering your smaller frame. You do not allow this frighten you, you look up at him with a neutral expression. “Commander.” 

He stares down at the first few levels down before speaking. “Hold.” And the lift obeys the command. This slightly alarms you given the tight space. “You know something.” His words are vague.

“I know many things.”

“Do not play stupid with me, Hux.” He is acting as if you are your husband especially the way he calls you ‘Hux’.

“Tell what you want to know I may know the answer.” You are dangerously teasing him.

A black-clad hand is risen up the side of your face, “I will just take it.” You scream out followed by his face moving closer to your face. Then he pulls back with you start laughing. “Stars, what I would do to see the look on your face!” You shove yourself up against him. “You’re losing your touch, Renny. Can I call you Renny?” He punches the wall beside you. “Now, now we can’t have you losing control here.” Ren tries so hard to rip into your mind forgoing the warning Hux has given him. The Dark Jedi’s pride is hurt and you know it. Daringly you touch his stomach sliding your hand all the way up to his chest. His breathing his hard as for yours is even. “You want an answer to your desire, is that it?” Your lips are close to his mask threatening to leave a lipstick mark. “Through passion, I gain strength.” His free hand grabs your hand.

When you leave the lift you are unphased leaving Kylo Ren standing still inside the said lift adjusting his mask. His pull on you with the Force failed today making your smirk your whole way to your lab.

 

He underestimated a non-Force user. Likely something he will not do again.

* * *

“When will the shipment be ready to implement into the army,” The Grand Marshall apparently does not understand how crafting anti-Jedi equipment works.

“I can’t say. None have been tested on an actually Force user, sir.” By the Stars, you will be damned if you give the First Order’s army useless gear. The Grand Marshall looks annoyed in the holo. “But, I will be running a test today on a Force user.” That has his interest as a impressed expression graces his face.

“That the news I want. Continue your work, (L/N)-Hux.” The transmission is cut leaving in in the lab alone once again to work. The sound of happy Ysalamiri in their cages. You look at one who is sleeping on their tree branch. While they went about their please day you are working on a new type of vibroblade. One that can handle sabers like Kylo Ren’s unstable kaber crystal. Very detail is made to make the blade sharp a molecular. This is crafted with Phasma in mind since she and yourself think alike.

Either will drink a poison of a master. 

Then just as you are about finish the doors of your lab are opened causing you to turn around to General Hux and Commander Ren. “Ah, the boys come to run the girl’s peace.” Yes, you are annoyed and sassing them.

“I have no time for a war of words, wife. Come with us.”

“Why?” You stay near your table.

“Come or I will force you too, (L/N).”

You roll your eyes, “Oh, shut up!” All day you have been wanting to do this to the Commander. “Oops, my finger slipped.” You smile with your slug blaster spinning in your hand. Kylo presses a hand on the reopened wound on stomach. Your husband reached for his blaster but you already aimed your slug blaster at him. “Don’t _ beloved, _ ” You hiss at him. You played your game well and now they are playing on your home turf. 

“Now I believe it is time you both came clean to me or Ren bleeds out.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn would be proud


	6. You Are (not) Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining your memories

The coldest of a cell is one you have grown accustomed to during training at the Academy. When one becomes old enough, an age no one knows, students are placed in cells. Each cell holding one student. They do not feed any you for Maker knows how long. It feels like forever. Especially in the darkness. Then the cells are open revealing a larger space the light hurts for of their eyes. Most students crawl and those strong enough walk, wobbling but still walking. The teachers are above looking down at all the students like bugs. A blaster is in the center, a bright light shined an upon it. “The survivor get a warm meal, bathe and new clothes.” Most of the students start fighting just at the mention of food. You were one of those students. Fighting, killing. Someone else got the blaster killing the other students while you used the shadows to stalk waiting for the right opportunity. The boy, you recall, is tall with some meat on his bones. Brown eyes, black hair, buzz cut. He is scared looking everywhere for you. He stood in the center thinking the light would be safe. He is gravely wrong.

“Boo.” You say behind his ear causing him to shoot everywhere screaming. Taking him down took strength, strength only a desperate person can have. Biting and clawing in the most savage of ways that even a teacher above covers their mouth. You have the blaster in one hand and a ripped off arm in the other. You spit out the boy’s ear in your mouth.

“Sir,” You look at the teacher who spoke, “I would like to eat, sir.”

This goes on other sections, twelve other sections until only the elite live. This training you know Armitage never went through. He would have died on day one like the boy you killed. Armitage, the small unstained flower of a boy, you liked. Yes, to at use to progress but you learn to care. He does to seeking you when he wants to be alone or just wanting you around him. Armitage used you in a way to keep from the other students from trying to hurt him. Him being the Commandant’s son put a target on his head.

“Just saying but paper is very useful.” Stating so matter of factly for it is true. You hate the Commandant, you think is a pedophile. What sick man has children undergo ‘selection’ and watch children in their underwear kill each other?! You told Armitage this. His reply is “Do you think I will become one too?” He is scared and so is you in many ways. “No, I think you are going to be a good man.”

You never kissed anyone before, and never did after you ran away.

 

“Traitor!” He yells out with tears running down his face. You held your hand for him, for to come with you, for him to get the happy life he deserves. You loved-- No, you will always love Armitage Hux.

 

That love twisted as the trauma and bloodthirst instilled in you becomes used for the Resistance. You are now General (Full Name) of the Resistance. Your ship is called the _Liberator._ Armitage, now General Hux does not know you are the commander of that ship until the second battle of Hoth. You are merciless. Broadcasting the execution of First Order troopers and few officers with a slug shooter. One officer in particular who you remember from the Academy gets it the worse. The teacher, the who watched you kill some boy, is sent to Hux in a body bag. Hux knows this is you. Sick you who could no control the urge to kill.

Once you killed a dog in front of him. Stabbing non-stop until he yelled at you to stop. You stopped midway, cadet uniform top covered in green blood. “I was picturing your dad.” You say looking at the messy corpse.

  


The day of your court-martial is one you cannot fathom. You followed the book of War to the letter! A few lives for the mass many out in the stars! Your crew just saved Taris from a bombardment but sacrificed a village somewhere to do it. There is an Admiral, Admiral Velaza. He hates you to the core yet once met you once when you were given your rank by Admiral Holdo.

“You can take the girl out of the Empire, but not the Empire out of the girl.” Those words sealed your faith in the Resistance. Tossed a new cell by those you had hoped would be grateful for your strategies, of the victories you have given them. You do not look at Princess Leia when she speaks to you in your cell. The bitch could have stopped this but did nothing. Though after a harsh backstabbing betrayal you do not break under the First Order’s torture.

“Hm, yes a little to the left there. AH! Yes, just like that.”

You are considered the sickest prisoner they even had to deal with. General Hux says he expects no less from you.

 

Still wearing your Resistance uniform, you touch where Velaza ripped off your Resistance emblem patch off. The little strings that peek out you pull at. Princess Leia and Prince Solo’s son, the evil prince of darkness Kylo Ren, you call him-- An inside joke between some other prisoners, will be coming to rip info from you. You do not make plans, he could use the Force to foresee them. So you think about meaningless things. Mainly the many ways you want to kill Velaza.

During the wait, you are visited by General Hux and a trooper, not Phasma sadly. You rather like looking at yourself through her armor. Now it just Hux and you who has your hands cuffed behind your back and looking like a mess. He comes closer until he is standing in front of your bed. His finger, leather and cold, makes you look at him. “I do bite, General.”

“I had the marks to know that, General.” Hux referring to that time you tied him to the bed and raped him. Yes, you raped him. You tainted the General of the First Order, rode him until he passed out. Well, you both passed out.

His finger goes lower, thumb and index finger pulling down the zipper of your uniform jacket. Your eyes stare into his as he opens the uniform enough to slip his hand inside and grab one of your breasts. His is filling you up, sort of speak. More like molesting you. Giving him no reaction causes him to shove you down on the small cot. You aren’t resisting like he had, you are playing along. “Fight. Back. General.” He wants something to have over you and you are not giving it to him. “I rather like being dominated.” Playing this game can result in two events: Hux getting payback or Hux growing bored. The latter happens with the cost of him kissing you, hard and painfully. When he leaves, an hour when the sleep cycle you believe starts, you finger something on your left ring finger. Your thumb touches it. You tense up as you touch it more.

A ring.

 

Mind probing by the Commander proves to Hux that you are valuable alive rather than dead much to Ren’s displeasure. “Are you sure you are like just thinking with your?” Ren’s eyes shift down to Hux’s crotch. Hux eyes narrow, “You believe the Supreme Leader is as well?” You hear them bricker outside of the interrogation room. You think about Hux banging Ren when the Dark Jedi tries to rip into your mind again. Ren pushes further, you let him deeper inside. He sees the memory of you killing a dog.

 _‘Welcome to my mind, Ben Solo_ .’ He looks behind him at the illusion of you wearing a clean uniform. ‘ _Can I call you Ben? Benny?_ ’ You chuckle. ‘ _Yes, I know who you are even if your mother tries to bury that._ ’ The dead children on the ground raise up again. _‘For a man with such talent, you are stupid. Entering one’s mind is a two-way hyperspace route._ ’ The children grab at Ren who goes to reach his lightsaber only to find it not there. ‘ _I am going to show you the dark side, Benny boy_.’

You laugh at him when he stumbles back in reality with a hand over his mask. That hand reaches out to you slamming your head forcefully against the metal interrogation chair causing you to be knocked unconscious.

 

A plan is created during Kylo Ren’s absence. Figuring no one can outmatch Ren, but can Hux is just a man, a non-Force user. You lead the escape along with the flyboy Poe Dameron who came to save Admiral Ackbar. You did not follow when Dameron stole a shuttle with the other prisoners. Instead, you went getting control of the control room to deliver a message to the Resistance. You prayed it reached someone, anyone. You got someone alright! Admiral Velaza, the smug bastard with his fodder eating grin.

“You have to send backup!” You are begging not for you but for those men with Dameron out in space.

“I’m sure he can handle himself, Imperial scum.” You slam your fist on the console. “For once take off your Empire hating glasses and help your fellow men!” The transmission is cut off not by the First Order but by him. By your last hope. Dropping to the floor with a shock expression on your face.

No one is going to save you now. You are alone. You have nothing, you are nothing.

Angry flows through your veins. You are not nothing! You are (Full Name) and you are a Makerdamn person! Grabbing the weapons of the dead trooper and two officers, you make your last stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka rae gave into posting this and it is very unbeta-ed

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from playing Kotor (Knights of the Old Republic) for the fifth time. Some ideas are also from the book so I hope you all in enjoy this!


End file.
